Many of the world's underwater habitats, such as coral reefs, are enjoyed by those willing to expose themselves to the risks and rigors of scuba diving or snorkeling. For those who choose scuba diving there is also a substantial investment in equipment and training for certification and re-certification. Others who are unwilling or unable to partake in such activities may choose to enjoy such aquatic environments in a much more limited fashion, for example, artificially by way of aquariums and vicariously through televised programming or movies.
More recently, excursions have become available at some of the more popular tourist destinations providing patrons with a first-hand underwater experience, without the need for scuba or snorkeling. Such examples include glass bottom boats that essentially provide one or more windows along a bottom portion of a hull allowing deck-side passengers to peer down, into the water without the disturbance or glare otherwise present at the water's surface. Unfortunately, the view is substantially limited by the downward perspective and size of the window(s).
Other, excursions provide an underwater vantage point by way of a hull having windows along side walls. Passengers are able to descend into an enclosed cabin in the hull and peer through the side-facing windows into the surrounding sea at eye level. Unfortunately, such windows are relatively small, flat and supported between substantial frames and other obstructed regions of the hull. Still other excursions provide fully submersible experience, in which passengers enter a submarine watercraft that can be fully sealed from an external environment and descend beneath the surface. Unfortunately, such vessels tend to be much more limited in the viewing of the surroundings scenery, as well as very costly and complex. Moreover, for many passengers, such fully enclosed submarine vessels offer an unpleasant and claustrophobic experience.